Yugioh! DE - Episode 139
A Retreat Summary Cameron and his friends join Clarissa on a one week trip to New York. By contract, they are granted permission by the school go so long as they participate in their duels. When they arrive, they arrive just in time to see a revitalized Raymond on TV winning a duel in an OTK in a New York dueling stadium. Cameron and his friends catch up with Raymond who meet Raymond's friend Viktar. Raymond shares his story and Clarissa notes that Raymond pretty much joined a cult. Raymond does not deny this, but the people gave him a bed. He's got a good job now, and he's becoming a popular duelist again. Viktar says it's not a cult. Raymond notes that he's been following up on the televised duels the students have been having, saying that a lot of them are high quality. When Raymond asks how life has been at Duel Academy behind the scenes, all of them lie to not concern Raymond with the details over the Light of Destruction. After they chat, Clarissa excuses herself as she has a duel. Clarissa duels previous junior championship semifinalist Rachel Fantina. Clarissa wins the duel in a farce between insects and dragons. After a night out, the three envoys each have dreams about fiery creatures. Featured Duels Raymond Proctor vs. Ekua Graves The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Ekua has 00 LP and 2 cards in her hand. Raymond has 1500 LP and 3 cards in his hand. Turn ???: Raymond Raymond wins Clarissa Meyer vs. Rachel Fantina Turn 1: Rachel Rachel sets two cards and a monster. Turn 2: Clarissa Rachel activates Continuous Trap: "DNA Surgery" to make all monsters on the field Insect monsters. Clarissa activates "Cards of the Red Stone", discarding "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" to draw two cards then sending "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" from her Deck to the GY. Clarissa Normal Summons "Gearfried the Red-Eyes Metal Knight" (1800/1600). Clarissa equips "Gearfried" with "Mist Body" to prevent its destruction by battle. Clarissa activates "Gearfried's" effect to send "Mist Body" to the GY to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" (2400/2000) from her GY in Attack Position. "Gearfried" attacks and destroys Rachel's set monster revealed to be "Pinch Hopper" (1000/1200). Upon destruction, "Pinch Hopper" allows Rachel to Special Summon an Insect monster from her hand and she Special Summons "Metamorphosed Insect Queen" (2800/2400) in Attack Position. Clarissa sets two cards. Turn 3: Rachel Rachel Normal Summons "Armored Bee" (1600/1200), and she uses its effect to halve "REBFD's" ATK (2400 > 1200). "Metamorphosed Insect Queen" attacks and destroys "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" (Clarissa 4000 > 2400). Rachel activates "Metamorphosed Insect Queen's" effect to tribute "Armored Bee" and allow it to attack again. "Imperial Insect Queen" attacks and destroys "Gearfried" (Clarissa 2400 > 1400). During the End Phase, Rachel activates "Metamorphosed Insect Queen's" effect to Special Summon an "Insect Monster Token" (Insect/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100) in Defense Position. Turn 4: Clarissa Clarissa activates Continuous Trap: "Birthright" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" (2400/2000) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Rachel Gemini Summons "Black Flare Dragon" to make it an Effect Monster. Clarissa equips "Black Flare Dragon" with "Black Metal Dragon" in her hand, increasing its ATK by 600 (2400 > 3000/2000). "Black Flare Dragon" attacks "Imperial Insect Queen." Rachel activates "Super Cocoon of Evolution" to Tribute Clarissa's "Black Flare Dragon" to Special Summon "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" (3500/3000) from her Deck in Attack Position, ignoring its summoning conditions conditions. "Black Metal Dragon" is destroyed, and Clarissa uses its effect to add "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" to her hand from her Deck. Clarissa activates Continuous Spell: "Swords of Burning Light" to prevent Rachel from attacking as she controls no monsters. She sets one card. Turn 5: Rachel Rachel equips "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" with "Raregold Armor", forcing all monsters Clarissa controls to attack it if they wage an attack. She sets one card. During the End Phase, Rachel Special Summons an "Insect Monster Token" in Defense Position. Turn 6: Clarissa Clarissa activates "Silver's Cry" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Because Clarissa controls a monster "Swords of Burning Light" is destroyed. Clarissa sacrifices "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" in Attack Position (2400/2000). "Darkness Dragon" gains 300 ATK for all Dragon monsters in Rachel's Graveyard and there are 3 (2400 > 3100). Clarissa activates "Flying Dragon Whirl" to send 4 Dragon monsters from her Deck to the GY to increase "Darkness Dragon's" ATK by 300 for each increasing its ATK by 1200 then another 1200 with "Darkness Dragon's" own effect (3100 > 5500). Clarissa equips "Darkness Dragon" with her facedown: "Red-Eyes Fang with Chain", which allow "Darkness Dragon" to attack twice. "Darkness Dragon" attacks "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth". Rachel activates Continuous Trap: "Widespread Dud", targeting "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" and "Darkness Dragon". If one is destroyed so is the other. Clarissa activates "Red Armor" to prevent "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" from being destroyed by card effects this turn. "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" is destroyed (Rachel 4000 > 2000). "Widespread Ruin" does not destroy "Darkness Dragon/" "Red-Eyes Fang with Chain" allows "Darkness Dragon" to attack again. It attacks and destroys "Metamorphosed Insect Queen" (Rachel 2000 > 0). Clarissa wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Clarissa's Duels